


Past Guys

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Colson just wanted one thing and he was willing to do anything for.





	Past Guys

Y/N bit her lip, trying to stop a moan from leaving her, as he kisses down her body. He moves to support his weight on his forearms, hands yanking at her underwear to pull them off. Getting them off, she laughs when he bites her lightly on the hip. His grin apparent as he presses a kiss to the skin after. 

Her left hand gently moves through his hair, as he kisses both of her hips, before moving down lower. When he presses a kiss to her clit, she immediately pulls on his hair, pulling him away from her. “You can eat out one of your other girls out, not me.” She tells him, when he looks at her. 

He goes to protest, a frown on his face as he’s denied the opportunity again. “Fuck me or I’m leaving.” Y/N tells him, making the protests die on his tongue. 

A few hours later, Slim raises an eyebrow when Kells comes down stairs, a frown on his face. “Y/N, not doing it for you?”

Kells sighs, sinking into the couch across from one of his oldest friends. “No, she is. It’s just she still won’t let me.” 

Slim has to resist the urge to laugh, knowing all about the problem that has propped in Y/N and Kells sex life. “Maybe she just doesn’t like that.” He offers again, raising his hand in a half wave to Rook, who sits next to Kells. 

“Y/N again?” Kells and Slim both make a humming noise, letting him know he’s correct. “I bet you that she’s never been with anyone that could actually eat pussy.” Rook tells them. 

Slim makes a surprised noise. “That could be it.” 

Kells shakes his head, “you’ve seen her. Your going to tell me that no one has ever given a girl like her good head? Fuck that.” Even as he denied it though, the other two could see that he was considering it. 

Rook shrugs, “It would make sense, is all I’m saying.” 

Two weeks later, when he goes to try again. He lets out a groan, when she immediately pulls away from him. “Please.” He whines. 

She resists rolling her eyes, as she takes his face into her hands. “No.” 

He’s unable to stop the pout on his face, as he kisses her left wrist. “Why not?” 

“Because it doesn’t get me off.” 

His eyebrows raise at that. “Neither does giving me a blow job and you always seem happy to do that.” 

She shakes her head, “Let me rephrase, it doesn’t do anything for me. It’s a mood killer. You’ve seen me after giving you a blow job, I’m practically soaked.” As she speaks her, hands move from face, so her arms can loop around his neck. 

He hums, “Has no one ever gotten you to cum just from their mouth? Is that why?” 

He can tell the question shocks her, they never talked about other people they slept with. It was one thing to tell someone what you liked in bed and another to tell them about the past people you slept with. 

Y/N clears her throat, “Never. Not even close.” 

He presses a kiss to the space in between her breasts, “And you wouldn’t let me try, even once?” 

She considers it for a second, “Depends, what do I get from it?” 

“An orgasm.” He smirks.

She rolls her eyes, slapping his shoulder lightly. “Don’t get cocky, you could fail just like every single other person who’s tried.” The last part of her sentence comes out as a whisper, her mouth barely an inch from his ear. 

Her sentence gets the exact reaction she wants, as she’s pushed back onto the bed. His tall figure looming over her. “Just for that, I’ll make you come twice from my mouth before I fuck you.” 

She goes to say, that he won’t be able too, but seeing the look in his eyes, she just nods. “Give it your best shot.” 

Kells grins at her, before moving onto the bed with her. 

Pressing himself on top of her, he lets himself get lost in the feeling of her lips on his. Kissing rarely did it for him, especially if they just gave in and let him have control. Then again, that’s why he liked so much about Y/N. She fought him every step of the way. Even now, every time he tried to change pace to something he wanted, she wouldn’t let him. 

Moving his mouth down her body, he can stop himself from taking the nipple closest to him, in his mouth. Enjoying the breathy sigh it earns him, along with the hand that brushes through his hair. He makes sure to drag his teeth against it, before pulling away. His left hand that had been grasping her hip, moves to her lower stomach, pressing her lower half into the bed. 

“Can’t have you chipping one of my teeth.” He tells her, with a wink, when she makes a noise. He resists the urge to immediately bury his face in her, he wanted so badly to taste her, to make her come apart on his tongue. But, he wasn’t willing to do that until she was practically begging for it. 

He nudges at her legs, making them part so he can lay in between them. His left arm thanking him for it, the position easier on him to hold her down. He starts pressing kisses to every inch of the inside of her thighs and the closer he gets to where she wants him, he bites lightly. When he nips at a spot on her right thigh that puts him close enough to her that he can smell her, she moans. The hands in his hair stilling. 

Looking up at her, he’s surprised to see her eyes screwed shut, chest moving quicker. Taking his hand off her stomach, he moves up slightly. “You okay?” His voice soft, softer than it normally is. 

She nods quickly, opening her eyes. “I’m good, just really overwhelmed.” 

He frowns at that, he had barely touched her, and while biting did tend to get her off, she never got like this from just that. “Want to take a break?” 

The shake of her head is instant, “No, I just I forgot how much I liked having someone teases me like that.” 

“Your thighs are sensitive, aren’t they?” 

She nods, catching her bottom lip in between her teeth. It was something only one person in her whole sex life had known until now. 

He hums, propping himself up better on his forearms. A few things starting to dance in his mind with what he could with that new information. “Scoot up, a bit.” 

She almost moves up to far, but his hands that quickly grip her hips, stop her. “Just stay right there.” Pressing a kiss to the inside of her left thigh, he looks at her. “I know you like pulling my hair, but I want your hands to either be gripping the headboard or the sheets.” 

Y/N watches with hooded eyes, as he presses another kiss to her skin. A whimper leaves her as he starts sucking a mark onto her right inner thigh. Her hands fisting the sheets as he leaves multiple marks on her thighs. After every mark, he nips at it before pressing a kiss to them. 

When he moves his head to leave more marks on her left thigh, the tip of his nose brushes against her clit, and it makes her moan. He freezes at that, she wasn’t begging yet, but she kept letting out little whimpers that seemed to add years to his life and made him sure that he was probably going to end up cumming in his pants. 

“Fuck it.” He mutters, making her go to say something, only for a moan to leave her when he licks at her clit.

“Kells.” She breathes, as he drags his teeth against the bud, her hips trying to jerk up to follow his mouth when he pulls away. 

He continues to go back and forth from biting at her inner thighs to licking at her clit. She can never tell what he’s going to do. Her hands clutch at the sheets, a moan leaving her, when he moves so her thighs are practically resting on his forearms, pushing her legs so far apart that every bit of her is exposed to his greedy eyes.


End file.
